A general pressure sensitive adhesive sheet is constituted of a substrate, a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet formed on the substrate, and a release material provided on the pressure sensitive adhesive layer depending on necessity, and in use, after removing the release material in the case where the release material is provided, the general pressure sensitive adhesive sheet is attached to an adherend by bringing the pressure sensitive adhesive layer into contact therewith.
There are cases where the pressure sensitive adhesive layer of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet is formed as a multilayer structure having two or more layers for the purposes of enhancing the pressure sensitive adhesive capability of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet and imparting a particular function.
For example, PTL 1 describes a thermocompression bonding marking film having an adhesive layer having a two-layer structure containing a pressure sensitive adhesive layer formed of an acrylic pressure sensitive agent or a polyester pressure sensitive agent, and a surface treatment layer formed of a low melting point hot melt adhesive, for enabling adhesion to such an adherend as a fabric having been subjected to a water repellent treatment, and the like.
The thermocompression bonding marking film described in PTL 1 has the surface treatment layer formed of a low melting point hot melt adhesive, provided on the side of the adherend of the adhesive layer having a two-layer structure, and thus can be adhered to such an adherend as a fabric having been subjected to a water repellent treatment, and the like.